The present invention relates to a safe storage and transportation system, especially a safe system for hydrogen storage and transportation.
While petrochemical energy sources like oils, coals . . . etc. contribute industrial revolution, emission of the compounds containing carbon, nitrogen, sulfur . . . etc. and the heat has long polluted earth ecology. To reduce the public hazards from petrochemical energy, it is necessary to develop substitute energy sources. Presently, hydrogen energy is the green energy source that meets the environmental protection most.
Traditionally, hydrogen energy is utilized in the form of thermal energy, chemical energy or electrical energy. The high pressure gas storage for hydrogen energy application is very dangerous, so safe storage and transportation for hydrogen is the bottleneck for current hydrogen energy application.
In view of this, the present invention aims to solve the storage and transportation problem for hydrogen energy by developing a very unique hydrogen storage alloy and providing a xe2x80x9chydrogen storage and transportation systemxe2x80x9d that hydrogen is absorbed in hydrogen storage alloy to maintain in a solid state and released easily by triggering the control valve for use. The present invention offers a solution to solve safe storage and transportation problem with hydrogen energy and gives a preferred practical embodiment for hydrogen energy utilization.
The features, objectives and implementation for the present invention are described in details as follows.